Patience
by Death's Last Wish
Summary: Kyoya needs to do something about his feelings and he needs to do it now. LEMON! Rated M for a reason.


**Yep, so this is a look at Mori Uke, I'm pretty sure this is severely uncommon but it needed to be done.**

**By the way, this isn't mine. This was a request from me to one of my friends who told me to post it.**

**Hope you enjoy~**

**And I'll try to fix the spacing later, sorry about that, but i guess you can still read it right? Apologizing for any grammar issues, I know there are some. Just read and review:)**

* * *

Patience.

Patience was a virtue.

Such was whay Kyouya Ohtori had been told countless times in his life.

"I know your father favors your two big brothers over you, but be patient- patience is a virtue. If you'repatient, I'm sure one day he'll love you just as much."

"Yes, your father is not even considering on making you his heir, but be patient. Patience is a virtue. Oneday, he will see that you're eligible as well."

"While it is true, you are looked down upon for being the youngest son, patience will help you becomerespected."

Like Kyouya really believed that shit.

Rubbing his tense hands together, his eyes flicked off the screen of his laptop to the reason why hehad been pondering 'Patience' and how it was a 'virtue'. If patience was a virtue, he had no desire whatsoever in being 'virtuous'.

Because, there was no way in hell that he could be very 'patient' much longer.

How could he, when day after day, he was forced to watch the object of his affections surrounded bymasses of rabid, screaming, fangirls. All of which admired said person for his 'stoic, calm appearance'and his 'truly wild blood'.

Not that he could really blame them.

Anyone who didn't find Takashi Morinozuka attractive obviously had some sort of mental defect.

Clenching and unclenching his lithe, elegant hands, Kyouya turned back to his laptop, occasionallystealing glances at the taller man when he was sure that no one was watching.

At least, when he thought no one was watching.

Hunny's POV

NOM.

Hunny plowed through another slice of cake –this one a delicious strawberry cheesecake- as he watchedKyouya 'sneak' glances as Takashi when he thought no one was looking.

Hunny absentmindedly reached for a slice of german chocolate cake, not once looking away from the  
heated gazes the 'cool' host was sending his childhood friend.

Flickering his gaze at the latter, Hunny couldn't help but wonder how his friend was so dense about hisfellow host's feeling for him. He shook his head in wonder. The rest of the Host Club were fully aware ofthe way Kyouya would repeatedly glance longlingly at Mori.

In fact, the only ones who hadn't noticed were the guests themselves.

Shoveling another spoonful of cake into his mouth, Hunny then recalled that these were thesame guests who hadn't realized that Haruhi was a girl, even after many, many blatant hints.

Well, you didn't have to be a genius to go to Ouran Gakuen, as long as you were rich.

Turning back to Kyouya, he heard the twins quietly snicker a few feet behind him when they saw Kyouyatense as a girl reached up to wipe a bit of sweat of Mori's brow.

A few minutes later, the twins snickered again as Kyoua nearly snapped his laptop in half when adeparting guest kissed Mori gently on the cheek. Hunny could practically hear Kyouya's thoughts as he watched her leave-

That insolent wench! How dare she! I'll have my guards deport her!

And so, the day went on, Kyouya 'accidentally smashing his teacup 'coincidentally' at the moment aguest was about to hug Mori.

And finally, the Host Club closed for the night.

Hunny grinned as he shut the door behind him. Takashi and Mori were the only ones left- he and therest of the Host club had made absolutely sure of that.

Kyouya's POV.

How many years would one spend in jail if he murdered people?

More specifically, the rest of the Host Club.

Maybe he could hire assassins to do it…

Nah, he couldn't muck up the foundation the the Japanese economy just to get revenge on fools likethose.

No matter how satisfying it would be to do so.

After all, dancing gleefully around their graves would not be good for either of them.

Silently pondering on how to make the other host's lives hell on Earth, he vaguely recalled the knowing smile that Hunny had flashed him as he had shut the door behind him.

No way in hell.

The little brat had known?

If Hunny could have figured it out, who else did?

Images that had made no sense to him flashed in his mind, and he visibly stiffened as he remembered allthe secretive smirks the twins had worn whenever he tore his gaze away from Mori long enough to see how their little twincest act was going.

It was a shame that burning them alive would have to be put off until the following day.

After all, patience was a virtue.

Letting out a weary sigh, Kyouya snapped his laptop closed and got out of his chair, only to come face toface with Mori.

"Kyouya..?"

Kyouya blinked at the sound of his name coming from the other man's lips.

"Hm?"

"Are you alright? You seem a little…out of it." Mori tilted Kyouya's chin up to look into the his eyes.

It was then that Kyouya promptly decided that patience could go burn for all he cared.

Shoving the taller man against the cream colored walls, Kyouya grabbed his tie and yanked his facedown so that they were staring directly into each other's eyes.

"I've been meaning to do this for a while."

Leaning forward, Kyouya sealed the distance between them with a searing kiss, not blinking once as hestared into Mori's wide amber eyes.

Mori's POV

When he kissed me, I thought the world had ended.

Pulling away, I almost winced at his growl of frustration.

"Kyouya…we…can't…"

His eyes flashed dangerously.

"Can't?" he snarled. "Watch us."

He pushed me down to the floor, straddling my waist so that I couldn't move an inch.

With a smirk, he leaned down and captured my lips for the second time that night.

And dammit, I liked it. I liked it a lot.

I moaned quietly, and I felt him smirk with triumph into the kiss.

Pulling away, I whined softly at the loss of contact.

"Disappointed, are we?" He murmured in a low, husky voice.

I nodded, but before I could say anything more, a jolt of pleasure ran through me as he grindedagainst my crotch. I let out a low moan, and bucked up, straining for him to continue the action.

"I see we like that, didn't we?"

I nodded numbly, unable to do anything else.

He pulled me up so that I was sitting against him as he leaned against the wall. I moaned again when Ifelt his hardened length press up against the small of my back.

"Kyouya," I panted.

He licked the side of my neck, his hot, wet tongue making a trail of goosebumps rise behind it.

"I see we are getting impatient." He murmured, licking the shell of my ear. "We can't have that, now can we?"

I felt his fingers lightly trace the buckle of my belt teasingly. After what seemed like years, he quicklyundid it and through it towards the other side of the room. He pushed my pants down, leaving me in nothing but my shirt and boxers.

Sliding down the boxers as well, he through those to the other side of the room as well.

As the cool air hit my already hard length, I could feel it harden even more and I sucked in a shakybreath.

Locking his legs with my bare ones, he forced them apart, baring my erect length to the empty room.

"Hm…" He said, lips vibrating against my neck as he spoke. "We seem quite eager."

Reaching out, he traced small circles on the skin inside my upper thigh. Gasping, I bucked forward,unable to move any more than he allowed me to.

He reached out and stroked me from length to tip with a finger. I gasped, and arced forward into hishand.

"Did you like that?" He murmured seductively, stroking my bare thigh with his calloused palm.

Chuckling softly, He gripped me firmly and slid his hand up and down my shaft. I moaned, gripping the fabric of his slacks with my fists.

"Kyouya…" I groaned, bucking into his hand, wanting the feel of him touching me to return…it hand felt so good… I gasped as he obliged and repeated the motion, this time much more slowly.

"Ah…" If it was possible, I hardened even more, pre cum trickling from the tip of my shaft. He chuckled,using the tip of his finger to smear the substance into my flesh.

When I moaned again, I was rewarded by an unexpected squeeze that made me see spots.

"That's a good boy…" He purred, kneading the tender flesh in tune with my cries of arousal. With a finallick up my earlobe, his hand me firmly, and began to pump hard and fast. I almost came right there.

"Ah!" I moaned at the silky touch of his hand as it stroked me, his ministrations changing speed andintensity ecery few minutes.

"Kyouya, I'm going to…Ah…AH…AHHH!"

I came into his hand and he chuckled darkly. Licking the substance off his fingers, his eyes narrowed as Igot up to find my clothes.

"Where do you think you're going?" he snarled. "Do you plan…" He stripped off his shirt. "To only enjoyyourself?" His pants and boxers dropped to his feet, leaving him fully nude before me.

God, he was beautiful.

Forcing me to my knees, he slid my shirt from my shoulders, and plopped himself down on the couch.

Spreading his legs, he displayed his length before me and gave a simple command.

"Lick it."

Obeying, I leaned forward and hesitantly licked the tip. The reacton was instantaneous; He hissed inpleasure and bucked forward, almost choking me with the size of him.

Taking that as a single to go on, I licked up his shaft from the tip, then back down. He let out a lust filledgroan, and when I looked up, his eyes were hazy with lust.

Taking as much of him as I could into my mouth, I began to suck hard, and he moaned even louder,gripping my hair and pulling me even closer to him. My free hands stroked the inside of his thighs and fondled what I couldn't fit inside my mouth. Grazing my teeth lightly over his length, I elicited a smallgasp from him.

"Mo…ri…" he groaned, gripping my hair tightly.

I repeated the motion, and he let out a gasp, bucking into my mouth.

Pre cum dripped down my chin and onto the floor, but at the moment, neither of us cared. The only thing that mattered was this moment, now.

"…More…" He murmured through his lust filled haze, and I suddenly realized how he could have beenaroused byb pleasuring me.

Bobbing my head up and down, I began to pump, him thrusting in time with each movement.

Gripping my hair, he came hard and fast inside my mouth, with a scream.

"Moriiiii!"

I swallowed his seed, savoring it's sweet flavor. As I made to move away again, he pulled me, clutchingme against his form.

"What are you doing?" He murmured, his hand moving downwards. "I never said we were finished…" I gasped as he squeezed, tears springing to my eyes.

"Ah!"

"You've been a very bad boy." He hissed, flipping me onto my back. "Bad boys need to get punished."

Grabbing his belt off the floor, he tied my hands to the leg of the couch, which was bloted firmly to thefloor so I couldn't move.

With a smirk, he pushed my knees up so that they were next to me on either side, giving him perfect access to exactly what he wanted.

"Don't move." He hissed.

I nodded, waiting for him to make the fist move.

Without any warning, one of Kyouya's long elegant fingers penetrated my hole. I gasped in pain at thesudden intrusion, tears once again springing to my eyes.

"Kyoya…"

Ignoring my pleading, he inserted another finger, making scissoring motions to stetch the ring ofmuscles. I groaned, tensing up even more.

"Hm…"

He curled his fingers inside me, hitting something that made me see stars, the pleasure was so intense.I felt the trickle of pre cum odwn my shaft, and Kyouya chuckled before he leaned down to lick it.

"Mmm…" He said, licking his lips, not stoping the scissoring motion. "Sweet."

Suddenly, without warning, his finger was replaced with something much bigger, and I cried out fromthe pain that was rolling through my body. However, it disappeared as soon as it had appeared, being replaced with pure pleasure.

Kyouya dug his nails into my hips as he thrust in, burying himself inside me to the hilt. He moaned inpleasure, closing his eyes.

"So…tight…"

I gasped as he pulled out, only to slam back in, hitting my prostate in the process.

"AH!" Lights flashed before my eyes as the pleasure over whelmed me.

He repeated the motion, slamming into me hard and fast.

"Kyouya…faster…harder…" I panted, struggling to free my hands.

Instead of complying he slowed down.

"Ahh…"

"Who do you belong to?" He snarled, lifting a hand from my hip to wrap around my shaft, stroking it tenderly. I gave a gasp and arched into his hand.

"You…Kyouya…" I panted.

"What?"

"You…."

"Who is your master?" He asked, thrusting a little faster.

"You. You. You." I moaned as he picked up the speed.

"KYOUYA!" I yelled, feeling myself release once more. His release followe d a few minutes later, and the feeling of his warm seed filling me made me cum again.

"AHHHHH!"

Panting, Kyouya leaned down to lick the cum off of my shaft. I gasped.

"Kyouya..?"

He smirked.

"I love you, too."

To hell with patience.

* * *

**So, I did fix the spacing... though I'm not sure about all the grammar mistakes. **

**Yep, this is all... not sure if I'm going to write any of this pairing, but I am working on a Death Note/Ouran Cross Over on my new account: Ayame-Shi.**

**Again, R&R, flames will be laughed at.**


End file.
